


Haunted

by Small_Hobbit



Category: Spooks | MI-5
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2014-10-21
Packaged: 2018-02-22 01:07:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2488814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Connie James death Lucas North starts to see her again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Haunted

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Haunted Challenge for LJ's Fan Flashworks
> 
> Set after S8E1

Ten days after Connie James’ death, Lucas North thought he saw her go into the flat two doors away from his. He put it down as a co-incidence and thought no more of it; but that night, when he woke at 3am, his thoughts were even more troubled than usual. Then, as he left for work in the morning, he saw her going into the flat again. He took a deep breath and walked faster.

She was there when he returned home and that night he tossed and turned, arguing with himself. Connie had said she was the one responsible for his capture and imprisonment. It was her fault that he’d been tortured for something he knew nothing about. Yet Harry had made no effort to bring him home. And from what he could tell it wasn’t until the Russians had wanted one of their own back that they’d brought his name up as the suggested exchange. He got up to make himself a cup of tea and spent the rest of the night dozing in a chair.

He saw her again when he left for work in the morning. She was always going into the flat, never leaving. He phoned the letting agent to make enquiries, and was told that the flat was currently unoccupied – did he know someone who was interested? He slammed the phone down.

He tried to talk to Harry, but he was busy with other matters and unable, or unwilling, to spend time with Lucas. In desperation, Lucas stayed longer on the Grid, trying to postpone his return as long as possible, until Ruth had asked him whether he had a home to go to.

Connie was there, every time he went past the flat. He tried peering out of the door unexpectedly, but she was still there and he watched as she opened the door to ‘her’ flat and went in.

When he woke in the night, his thoughts were more jumbled than ever. Those he had known in prison blended with the people he worked with now and he had difficulty identifying who the captors were.

He decided to lay this ghost to rest. Taking his lock picks he silently left his flat and walked the two doors down. This time ‘Connie’ was not present. Undeterred Lucas picked the lock and walked into the flat.

Connie turned to greet him. “Welcome to Hell, Lucas North!”


End file.
